I Really Need Saving
by Gumnut
Summary: From this prompt - Someone unexpected talks to a character. For the-lady-razorsharp because I couldn't resist. I don't know if this will ever turn into anything, but I had to stash it here anyway so I don't lose it. Virgil/Kayo


_From this prompt - __Someone unexpected talks to a character_

_For __ the-lady-razorsharp__ because I couldn't resist._

_I don't know if this will ever turn into anything, but I had to stash it here anyway so I don't lose it._

-o-o-o-

Virgil Tracy loved a good car show. He wasn't a rev head in the traditional sense - there was no burnouts or donuts on his list of attractive options for a Friday night, but he could really appreciate a good machine. The fine lines of a good vehicle, the smooth engine operation, the purr and even the roar could set his heart beating faster.

So today was a little self indulgence. A skip across to the mainland for a major automative show. Kay had rolled her eyes, but tagged along muttering something about keeping him under control. He had smiled at the thought since honestly, she was the one who usually encouraged him to spend money as he traditionally wasn't really an extravagant person. He had pretty much everything he wanted in the way of possessions and was more concerned about things that money had no way of compensation.

He did have his Harley and his Lamborghini, both pure indulgences on his part, but that was pretty much it. He saw no reason to have a garage of vehicles if he really could only drive one at a time. Of course, he wasn't above buying for a particular reason, mostly because he could, but random extravagance really wasn't his thing.

But engines…chrome…smoothly operating, rumbling, damn good design on all fronts set him drooling.

"Love, you might want to close your mouth before something flies in. Remember what happened last time."

He shot his fiancé a glare, but shut his mouth anyway. "That was on the bike."

"And entertaining." Her smile urged him to want to grab her right there and exact a little revenge.

But etiquette…they weren't alone at such a public exhibition, having been identified the moment he walked in the door. For that exact reason, he had kept away from the 'for sale' section of the show and focussed on the design and classics end of the spectrum.

More than flies hovered around this event.

The car he was admiring right at this moment had a black skin with a finish that defied the odds. The vehicle had a rope around it to prevent fingerprints, but, my god, the urge to reach out and touch that alluring surface had him on edge.

"Virgil?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Have I lost you?"

"Uh-huh."

There was a brief interruption to his eyesight, maybe a hand waved in front of him, but he ignored it. Someone was sighing.

Everything about the vehicle was specialised from the dark tint on the windows through to the protective hubcaps. The make of the car was old, but it had obviously been retrofitted for the modern road. Hover-capability had been added to the wheel hubs in the smoothest and most elegant retrofit he had ever seen.

He had been thinking about whether to give the lambo hovertread and this looked to best way to do it.

Walking around the vehicle he noted other accessories. There were seams in the bodywork that were definitely not stock. Wondering what they might be hiding, he found himself reaching out to touch again and had to pull himself back.

"Virgil?"

"Huh?"

"It is only a car."

"What?" The statement threw him out of his daze. "This is not only a car, Kay. This is a classic!" So his voice was rather emotional…this was Kay, she would understand. "This car is over eighty years old, yet it is in perfect condition and heavily customised. Look at that finish, not a scratch!" He could see his own eager expression in his reflection in that finish. "I would love to take her out for a spin."

"It's black, Virgil. What happened to your demand that everything you pilot or drive be green?"

He shrugged. "Can't expect it to be perfect."

As if on command, the black finish rippled in front of his eyes and became a glorious green.

Instinctively he took a step back, Kay grabbing his arm.

"Oh my god."

"If you prefer another shade of green, Mr Tracy, name the Pantone."

Kay was definitely pulling him back and away, he resisted.

"How did you do that?" The fog of admiration was gone. He knew exactly how to do that. Brains had deployed the technology in FAB1 and Thunderbird Shadow. How did this non-Tracy Industries vehicle have the capability?

"I have my ways."

Kay was speaking to John on her comms.

"Ms Kyrano, Thunderbird Five will not be able to scan me, I'm sorry, but please be advised that I mean you no harm." A pause. "And please tell young Eos to stop attempting to access my systems. I can't allow her in and I don't want her to hurt herself by accident."

"Virgil, what the hell is going on?" John's voice was urgent over his comms.

Virgil continued to stare at the now green car, his eyes darting back and forth searching for a clue as to what the hell was going on. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Knight. I have been sitting here in this pony show waiting for you. I need to speak to you and your brothers."

"Why?" Because he wouldn't move away from the car, Kay had positioned herself between him and the vehicle, her posture tense and agitated. "And why contact us this way? Any call would have been heard by Thunderbird Five."

"And others, who I have no wish to alert to my presence."

"Yet you are here in at a very public event."

"But I'm only a car, Mr Tracy."

And Virgil realised he was actually speaking to the car. Not a remote human, an AI.

"Oh my god, you're Knight Industries. You're that rogue AI accused of all those deaths."

Kay grabbed him and shoved him further away, behind another show vehicle. Scott was yelling on comms. A specialised engine started up.

"Accused, yes. Guilty, no." The car began to move, the ropes around it falling to the ground with a clatter. "I need your help, Mr Tracy. Please, if you are truly International Rescue, I really need saving."

-o-o-o-

TBC?


End file.
